Many different types of hair styling apparatus are available for use in styling hair, such as straightening, curling, waving or otherwise achieving a desired look. Common among such hair styling apparatus is the ability to apply heat to the hair, and in particular to provide one or more heated surfaces against which the hair to be styled is contacted during styling. For example, flat irons (which are also sometimes referred to as heated tongs or hair straighteners) often have a pair of arms that are moveable relative to one another between a closed position, in which at least portions of the arms are in close proximity to one another to hold hair therebetween, and an open position, in which the arms are spaced from one other such that the arms are generally inoperative to hold hair. A heating member with a heating surface is provided on at least one of the arms, and more typically on both of the arms. In use, the hair being styled is sandwiched between the heating surfaces of the heating members when the arms are in their closed position.
The hair may be straightened as a result of the heat and pressure applied by the heating members, or the hair may be curled. In particular, when using the flat iron to curl hair, the flat iron may be manually rotated about its axis. Portions of the hair between the heating plates are heated, and as the flat iron is rotated and moved along the hair, the heated hair wraps over a relatively cooler cooling edge of the flat iron. The hair takes on a curled shape upon cooling of the hair on the cooling edge.